What Happened To Us?
by TranquilSeraph
Summary: His cousin is finally coming to visit him, the one person he knows will accept him for what he is. Yet, he may be surprised to find that everything is not the same.


Author Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This story came from my imagination but uses characters from Sailor Moon, and Gundam Wing. I am sorry if I offend any one by how OOC they are.

**What Happened to Us?**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I'm worried, you guys. Duo has been quiet lately, too quiet, especially for him," Quatre stated, as he frowned. "Do you think something's wrong?" 

"I say let the braided baka be. I mean, it probably won't be too long before he starts his annoying habits again. Give him time," Wufei replied, even though, in reality he was as worried as the others.

"Stop worrying, Quatre. If he wants to tell us what's going on, he will," Trowa added.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

"Quat, I need to borrow one of your cars."

"Sure, Duo. Why?" Quatre asked, hoping to get some information, hopefully about what had been bothering Duo.

"I can't talk about it. I want it to be a surprise but, I promise, you'll all love it."

"All right," Quatre replied, comforted by the fact that Duo was back to his old self.

* * *

"Duo!" The girl yelled, as she started running. She launched herself at him.

"Sere!" He caught her in his arms, twirling her around. Some people smiled as they watched, assuming they were lovers being reunited for the first time since the war. He stopped and looked at her. "It's so good to see you."

"I missed you, Duo." He grinned, as he hugged her again.

"Come on, we have to hurry, so you can meet the guys. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." She laughed, smiling as he dragged her along. "Hurry up, and get in," Duo implored, as he tossed her suitcase into the back seat of the red convertible.

"All right." She jumped over the door, settling into the passenger seat.

"Onwards!" He yelled as they pulled away from the curve, going twenty miles over the speed limit. She laughed at his antics, completely at ease with his driving. She knew that he could handle himself in any situation. They pulled up to a large house, which was close to being a mansion. They parked in front of the house, and Duo grabbed her bag. "Don't let the house intimidate you. The people inside are completely tame, well, _almost_ completely tame." He laughed, knowing he had confused her.

"Ok." Duo opened the front door, right as a man on the inside grabbed the door.

"Rashid, this is Serena, my cousin."

"Hello, Rashid. It's a pleasure to meet you," She stated, as she shook his hand. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Serena," Rashid replied, already liking the girl.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Don't call me Ms. Serena. It makes me feel old," She whispered into his ear, as though it were a secret.

"As you wish." It was hard for Rashid not to laugh.

"Rashid, which room are the guys in?" Duo asked, eager to surprise them.

"The study. They should all be in there. I'll see you later, Serena," Rashid stated, smiling. He walked away, after closing the door, and taking Serena's bag.

"Come on, Sere!" Duo dragged her down the hallway, before sharply turning into an opened door way. "Ta Da!" He yelled, as he pushed the girl in front of him. For a minute, there was only silence.

"Um…Hello. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. And you are?" Quatre asked, as he stepped forward and offered his hand.

"I'm Serena. I hope you don't mind me staying here for a while."

"Of course n----."

"Maxwell, how can you bring one of your onnas here without even warning us!" Wufei yelled, as he walked over. Duo was cut off from saying anything, when Serena laughed.

"I'm not Duo's onna, I'm his cousin!" She exclaimed, laughing. The Chinese man stared at her, before frowning, then walking away.

"Don't take him seriously, Serena. That was Wufei Chang, a good man to have if you're in a tight spot," Quatre stated, as he smiled. Serena looked Wufei over, from the tight ponytail, shining black hair, down to his baggy white pants, and along the way, she noticed the developed muscles.

Wufei was ready for an insult or a joking jab at his pride, but was surprised when she simply said, "I'd bet so."

"The others are Trowa Barton, and Heero Yuy. Don't worry about staying here, I think it will be fun," Quatre stated, smiling. "For the time being, why don't I show you to your room?" At that, Heero grunted, not happy with the change of plans.

"Excuse me; do you have something to say?" Serena asked, slightly hurt.

"You shouldn't be here." They all saw the flash of pain in her eyes, though she quickly masked it.

"Why not?"

"Sere, let it go. Heero is just...like that." Duo grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away.

"No! I refuse to be insulted, and act as if it hasn't happened! I want to know, Heero, exactly what is it about me, that makes you think I shouldn't be here? It wouldn't be b/c I hid Duo when he needed my help, or that I am his only family left. It wouldn't be because I was there for him when nobody else was. It's not because I was beaten by soldiers when I covered for Duo. So, what is it? What makes me so horrible, that nobody wants me around?" Something was bothering her. Duo was surprised, because she had fooled him. She had actually been able to hide the fact that she was hurting from him.

"Sere, what's wrong?" He turned her to face him, but she only looked at him.

"It's nothing Duo." She smiled. "How about you show me where my room is?"

"Of course, Sere." They left, and the other four men looked at each other.

"That onna's strange."

* * *

**Author Note:** So, how was it? C'mon people! Review, criticize, critique! I need feedback! 


End file.
